


Night Class Pt 1 (Lafayette x Reader)

by Logykal



Category: Alexander Hamilton - Ron Chernow, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Hamilton References, Lafayettexreader, Other, Reader-Insert, XReader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 15:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18943792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Logykal/pseuds/Logykal
Summary: You are a teacher for night classes, teaching computer skills. You have the classroom next to the very charming Lafayette.Modern times teacher AU





	Night Class Pt 1 (Lafayette x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a reader insert. 
> 
> Y/N = Your First Name  
> L/N = Your Last Name
> 
> Pairing: Lafayette x Reader  
> Warning: None.... well.. Please excuse my very basic knowledge of French.  
> AU: Modern times || Teachers

You place your laptop bag down on the desk at the front of the empty classroom. You scrunch your nose at the state the room had been left in. The usual Computer Studies teacher was sick this whole week and the substitute teacher obviously didn't know how to tell their students not to eat near the computers. You go to straighten up all the chairs wondering if anyone will show up tonight, it was a Friday night after all.

"How's my favourite computing teacher this lovely evening?" You grin as you recognise the voice of your friend, Lafayette.  
"Comme ci, comme ça. Ça va?" You reply using practically the entirety of your French vocabulary.  
"Ça va bien. Merci." Lafayette replied as he went to help you straighten out the chairs on the other side of the room.  
"You don't have to do that, Laf! You've got your own class to prepare for." But secretly, you were touched by his kindness. He was sweet like that.  
"I don't have other cats to whip." He replied with a smug look on his face. You had asked him about some of his favourite French idioms once, whipping other cats in French meant that you have something else better to do. You laugh as you go to grab the dustpan and brush from the cleaning closet.  
"Thanks. I really appreciate you helping me with the bread on my board." You reply in kind. Meaning that you had a lot to do. You wonder what people would think if someone had overheard your conversation.  
"Of course, two people will make the task go quicker." He replies smoothly as he takes your breath away, while gently taking the brush and dustpan out of your hands.

Ignoring the fluttering in your chest, you go to pick up some of the bigger pieces of trash near the computer monitors. "Do you think you'll have students show up tonight?" You ask Lafayette. Ever since the Friday night classes started up three weeks ago, Lafayette's only had one student, and they only showed up last Friday. You've at least had four or five. The previous time he was student less, he came to your class to learn about Photoshop. You tell yourself it's because his classroom is the one next door so it was the easiest one to come to. But could it be something more?

"I doubt it. The kid last week said he would be out of town tonight. Why? Did you miss me last Friday?"  
Your mouth opens as you try and think of something to say. Lafayette gave you a confident grin, almost like he could read the answer from your mind. You were saved from answering when one of your students walk in.

"Hey Charles!" You greet the young man, relieved for the distraction. Charles was the youngest of your students, even including the Tuesday night classes when people had to sign up and pay. Most of your students were adults who wanted to upskill. Friday night classes were a new thing the school was trying out, as a way of giving back to the community. People could join the free classes without committing to anything.

"Hi Miss L/N."  
"Charles, you can call me Y/N. Night classes don't need the same formality that normal school would have." You smile at him as he nodded. But you knew he was still going to keep calling you by your last name. You walk to the trash can by the door when another two of your students meander in.  
"Well, Miss L/N." Lafayette says behind you. "I'll likely see you again in a couple of minutes." You turn around to see him gazing at you, holding the door open as if he was waiting for something from you before he left. You smile and nod. "See you later, Laf."

\---

"So if you want to do that, my preferred way is to use a layer mask. Do you know how to do that, Charles?" You ask a puzzled looking Charles after he had explained what he wanted to do to with the photo of his dog. You enjoyed this part of the class. Everyone had settled in to work on their projects and most of them had plugged in their own music, lost in their world of image editing. Now that most of the basics of Photoshop had been taught, you were more like a tutor who came to help those who needed it, and were free to do whatever else when nobody needed your help.

Lafayette had joined the class about 15 minutes in. Of course, he sat at the computer closest to your desk. You couldn't honestly say that you minded too much though. After solving Charles' problem you lower yourself back at your desk. Lafayette was openly staring at you, but you chose to ignore him. Or at least you tried. It was getting harder to focus on what was on your laptop screen when such a handsome man seemed to be looking at you in your peripheral.  
After what felt like 2 minutes, you finally look up at him and ask, "What are you looking at?"  
"I'm just admiring the most beautiful thing in the room."  
You pause trying to keep your cool. You pretend to be puzzled and look around, "I don't see any mirrors."  
"A mirror would only show me the second most beautiful thing in the room. But I'm captivated by the first." He breathed as he leaned closer to you. You glance around and all of your students were either politely ignoring what was going on or too caught up in their own worlds. Many had headphones in.  
"Laf, this isn't a good time." You whisper back.  
"Then, after class. Have dinner with me."  
"Okay." You smile at how his eyes lit up at your single word. You glance at the clock, it was going to be a very long half hour.


End file.
